tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Topal Island
The Topal Island is an island located in the Topal Bay, part of the Imperial Province despite its proximity to Black Marsh and Elsweyr. It has been the seat of both House Draci and House Morgan, and contains the Fanged Throne. During the Morgannic Empire, it is the seat of the Emperor's heir. Geography The island is, as a general rule, very hilly, dominated by cliffs to the south and an active volcano to the North. The Volcano is known as the Drakonmont, and it spews fire and ash frequently. Around its base is a dense jungle, separating it from the southern farmlands and cosmopolitan area. The island has a Mediterranean climate to the south, due to its island nature and the open sea, while the northern island is more tropical, heated by the tropics of Black Marsh and the Drakonmont. The Drakonmont is riddled with deep caves and black cliffs, in which the Morgannic dragons mate, rest, and make their nests. Thus, the Drakonmont possesses the highest number of dragons and dragon eggs in comparison to the rest of the world. The southern coastline of the island, however, is composed of a single, large, overhang of a cliff, upon which the Topal City is built. Underneath the overhang, there is a beachhead, in which the bottom half of Draci Castle, called the "Little Citadel," and the city's port exists. Across the center of the island, there stretches some small farms, although the island is not adequate for farming such staples as wheat or other grains. Thus, the farms mostly grow olives, figs, or grapes for wine. Flora and Fauna Just as the island is divided between the jungle-volcano of the Drakonmont and the cliffs of the Topal City, the island is divided in its flora and fauna. The northern half, due to its proximity to Black Marsh, possesses much of its flora and fauna. The southern half, close to Elsweyr, is an arid environment that supports the flora and fauna of Elsweyr. The jungle surrounding the Drakonmont is rumored to possess a single Hist tree, although no one has ever actually found it, unless the Argonian population of the island has. However, the swamp trees of the jungle do tend to make travel difficult. Crocodiles, spiders, and giant snakes make life hard in the swamp, but it is the Spriggans and Lamia of the island that tend to cause the most trouble for the island, sometimes grouping into organized bands to raid settlements and wreak havoc. The hills of the south are similar to the steppes of Elsweyr. However, due to the population growth and movement northwards by the city, the flora of the island is relegated to solitary savannah trees and shrubs, along with domesticated grape vines, olive trees, and fig trees. The fauna, however, is much more diverse. Wild horses, hogs, sheep, and vultures are small bothers, but the senche-tigers that hunt at night, sometimes taking small children and livestock, are true issues. However, the most dominant creature on the island remains the Morgannic dragons. Unlike any other place on Tamriel, the Topal Island possesses both wild and domesticated dragons. These wild dragons are only kept at bay, away from the Topal City, due to it being the territory of the domesticated dragons, because the wild dragons are hugely territorial. They are prone to attack any that enter their lairs, and burn and ravage the herds of not only the people of the Topal Island, but also the herds of Senchal and Leyawiin, and bringing back prey from all around the coastline of the Topal Bay. Locations Topal City The Topal City is the large, cosmopolitan settlement that is built on the southern half of the island, around Draci Castle, the former seat of both the Draci Family and the Morgan Dynasty. The city is about the size of Senchal, giving it a high population. The population of the city is composed of three different races. Fifty percent of the population is Imperial, usually Nibenese, forty percent of the population is Khajiiti, nine percent of the population is Argonian, and one percent of the population comes from the other six provinces. The city experiences a high influx of traders from Senchal during spring and summer, peddling their wares, making it the city's best trade partner. The city itself is built on a massive overhang of a cliff, with Draci Castle being a towering fortress at the edge of the cliff that can see for miles in any direction. The Castle descends into the Overhang and below it, providing stability to the overhang and acting as a port. This lower section of the castle is known as the "Little Citadel," and it is a military base for legions, a nest for dragons, and the city's harbor all at once. Fort Augustan Fort Augustan is little more than a bunker, built near the edge of the Swamp to defend the vineyards and orchards against the horrors of the jungle. Although it is rather incompetent at this task, it also acts as a good place to rest and resupply before entering the city. The Fort holds prisoners from the Topal City, usually ones that are too dangerous to be held in the Little Citadel and too valuable to be sent to Blackrose. Drakonspire The Drakonspire is a massive tower built into the side of the volcano, long before the coming of the Morgans or even the coming of the Dracis. It has withstood the test of time for thousands of years, having possibly been built by the Aldmeri or the Argonians. It is not one of the Towers, however, like on Balfiera or the Imperial City. Due to its vast space, and its proximity to the fiery vents and caves of the volcanoes, the Morgans turned it into a nesting ground for their dragons, and it holds the Vault of Eggs, in which the Morgans store all the eggs laid by their dragons. However, the vault is sealed by magic and heavy stone, and is thus only accessible to the Emperor or his heir. Tsetha Uxith Tsetha Uxith is the last of the original Argonian settlements that existed on the island, a fishing settlement on the northernmost point of the island, separated from the rest of it by the Drakonmont. Some Xanmeer ruins form the town hall for the settlement, but that is the only part of the village on the land. The rest of the island is built on stilts in the water, connected to the land by rope bridges and boats, in order to help protect it when the volcano sends lava its way. Trivia *The Topal Island appears in the Elder Scrolls Online as the "Grand Topal Hideaway," a house that one can buy from the crownstore. The part of the Island shown, however, is actually Tsetha Uxith, a shallow cove next to the volcano, instead of the whole island. Thus, the city does not appear. *"Tsetha Uxith" means "Floating Nest" in Jel, the Argonian language. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Islands